Love Lives On
by goldenwriter100
Summary: Takes place two years after TRAVELING FORWARD with Ron and Hermione facing escaped prisoners, life threats, and the challenge of starting a family...
1. A Home

Love Lives On

**Taking place two years after **_**Traveling Forward**_** with them being twenty-four years old and happily married. But with marriage comes risks…ENJOY! LAST MOVIE COMING SOON!**

"What do you think?" asked Ron as he planted a box on the wooden floor. Hermione stepped slowly into the house, her face in a bright smile. The room was large with two windows at the opposite wall and two more that border the huge brick fireplace. The walls were pale green, one of Hermione's favorite colors.

"I love it," she sighed happily. After nearly two years of marriage with her husband, they have finally found the perfect house to live in and call their home. For a while they lived in Hermione's apartment, but then they wanted a place that was bigger and homier like Ron's parents' house, the Burrow.

Ron walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "I knew you would. And you haven't even seen the rest of it. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen," murmured Ron as he pulled Hermione along side him to another doorless doorway.

The kitchen was a perfect size, the counter jutting out three feet to the middle, the cupboards a honey brown wood and the floor a tile of gray and white checkers. Hermione slid her hand across the counter and looked out the nearest window, revealing a lustful field behind a patch of freshly cut grass. With the window open, Hermione breathed in the smell of the outside.

"One of your favorites, huh?" asked Ron as he walked over to the other window, opening the glass closer.

"What?" asked Hermione back confused.

"The fresh cut grass," commented Ron simply, "one of your favorite smells that you love. Like, spearmint toothpaste and new parchment and…what was that last one again Mrs. Weasley?" he teased.

"Nothing, Mr. Weasley," Hermione muttered back with a blush.

"No no, I remember what it was. My hair."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione ordered with an annoyed but warm expression.

"That's what I was expecting," he laughed and walked back over to her, his hand tangled in hers.

"I believe there is more?" asked Hermione knowingly as she pulled him to a staircase just outside a second doorway. The second floor was just as welcoming as the first with peace colored walls and an open space to walk to the doors. On the right was the bathroom with three empty bedrooms covering the other two walls. On the left were double Dutch doors that opened to a porch.

"I can't believe you found it," said Hermione.

"Why? You thought I would find something like a shack?" accused Ron.

"No, Just that it is too perfect. You must have read my mind with a spell," joked Hermione. When Ron chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Did you?" When he smiled sheepily Hermione's face fell. "You did!"

"What's the harm? At least I found what you wanted, right?" defended Ron quickly. Hermione glared at him before sighing.

"That's true. But do you like it? I don't want you to do this just for me," spoke Hermione truthfully.

"No, I love it. Reminds me of when we spent our holidays at the Burrow when we went to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I remember. Didn't you blush like crazy when you almost walked in on me?" questioned Hermione.

"What? No I didn't!" shouted Ron.

"Yes, you did! It was going to be our sixth year and you nearly charged through my door when I was dressing!"

"I didn't charge! I knocked!"

"Knocked while you came barging in I suppose?"

"No no no! It's just that Mum was yelling at me to call you down for breakfast and she was going to beat me if you didn't. I thought you were so engrossed in a book or something to hear me calling you."

"No, I heard you. I just thought I would have my skirt on in time to walk out the door. I didn't think you came upstairs that fast."

"Yeah, well…"

"And I remember your face! Red as your hair!"

"Stop it," muttered Ron embarrassed.

"No really! Was it my anger that scared you or my bare skin?"

"Hey, I did not see that much! It was only your legs. After all you had a long shirt on."

"So it was when I threw one of my school books at you that you bolted?"

"Why don't we see the other rooms, huh?" asked Ron quickly as he walked to a bedroom, clearly wanting to change the subject. Hermione shook her head, knowing how much trouble she was getting him into. But that's what they do best. It how they became friends to best friends to a couple to marriage.

"Nice, right? I figured this could be ours because of the space and view," explained Ron as he walked to the center of the room. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and eyed the area.

"It is nice. But what about the other rooms?" she asked.

"What about them?"

"Well, there are two extra rooms."

"—Plus the one downstairs," added Ron.

"Yeah. So, who is living in them?"

"No one. I guess they can be guest rooms." 

"Is it possible they would be…a permanent guest room?"

"Who are planning to move in? Don't say your parents—"

"No, not them. I thought someone _new_ in this family," answered Hermione quietly.

"Who else could you be-oh," said Ron shocked.

"Do you know what I am talking about?" asked Hermione shyly.

"Um, yeah. I just didn't think you wanted…"

"Didn't think? Come on, Ron, I don't plan on being childless. Its one of the reasons I love your family. So many happy people living together…"

"Do you really want another Fred and George?" hinted Ron.

"I don't think we'll have that problem with us as parents. Come on, Ron," she urged while stepping quickly up to him, her hands grabbing his arm, "Let's do it. Let's have a baby!"

"Well this is sudden," replied Ron still shocked. "Shouldn't we wait until the house is ready?"

"Ron, the baby isn't going to come the very next day. It'll be months until it would be here. Please, Ron. Let's have a baby."

"You know I wouldn't say no. But…"

"What? Is there a problem?" asked Hermione.

"When do we know it's the right time to do it?"

"I guess we'll have to make this a habit then won't we?" smiled Hermione seductively, putting a hand behind Ron's neck to pull him down to her lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED! PLUS, IT MIGHT TAKE A FEW DAYS TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WRITE SHORT AND CRAPPY CHAPTERS. AND I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK, BUT DON'T YOU WORRY!**

**p.s. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. A Test

Love Lives On

_"Ron, the baby isn't going to come the very next day. It'll be months until it would be here. Please, Ron. Let's have a baby."_

"_You know I wouldn't say no. But…"_

"_What? Is there a problem?" asked Hermione._

"_When do we know it's the right time to do it?"_

"_I guess we'll have to make this a habit then won't we?" smiled Hermione seductively, putting a hand behind Ron's neck to pull him down to her lips._

"You and Hermione want kids? Wow," said Harry surprised. He flicked his wand at the target, which hit the dummy at the center of the chest. The two were in the training hall at the Ministry to practice their combat on their slow day. Hermione was off on court duty and had no time to see Ron until late that night.

"Shocked are you? Besides, why wouldn't we? Did you think we would break up or something?" asked Ron curiously as he aimed his wand at his own target.

"No, just thought you took so god damn long," replied Harry as he jutted his wand at a moving dummy coming at his left.

"Really? You thought Hermione, miss perfection; miss over-working woman that lives on knowledge would have a baby right after we got married? I don't think so."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Hermione does seem to keep things _organized _and planned ahead of time. But its just that you've loved each other since like, your third year. Why so long?"

"Maybe because I didn't propose sooner. Damn!" shouted Ron as realization hit his head like a bludger. "She probably would have gotten a baby earlier if I didn't take so bloody long to marry h-" he was soon cut off by one of the dummy's spells exploding at his back. He flared forward and landed chin first in the dirt, grain and pebbles filling his mouth. He spat them out, and tried to make the blurriness go away. Suddenly, the sound of dueling wands ended and three Harrys looked down at him.

"Don't go blaming yourself," Harry advised with two echoes. Ron groaned and shoved him aside.

"One at a time, please. Ok, you in the middle first," ordered Ron dizzily.

"I said—"

"What did I say about all at once!"

"Oh god," sighed Harry annoyed. He grabbed Ron around the waist and hauled him up on his feet. "Better get you to the infirmary. Don't want you all loony when you are making plans with Hermione tonight."

"Its all been taken care of, mate. It's been two weeks and she is…" Ron trailed off as his eyes closed and he lost conscious. Harry shook his head and carried Ron to the dark doorway.

"Go ahead, take a nap. You'll need your energy tonight."

"Do you have it?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"Yup, but do you have to have a whole bunch?" said Ginny as she closed the front door behind her.

"To make sure that it isn't wrong of course," whispered Hermione back as she motioned her to the kitchen.

"Why are you whispering?" questioned Ginny louder. Hermione winched by her loud words, but knew she was right. There was no point to whisper because they were Hermione and Ron's house alone. No neighbors across the hall, no family members. Just them.

"Sorry, old habit," admitted Hermione as they entered the kitchen. After two weeks of living in their new house, Ron and Hermione have been able to set everything up. They only part of the house that remained empty was the two spare bedrooms upstairs.

"Well, it will be old once you start to hear babies crying," added Ginny as she settled in a chair. She opened her bag and dropped a brown bag onto the table. "I still don't understand why you aren't using magic," said Ginny as she poured the contents of the bag across the table. Almost a dozen pregnancy tests covered the wood, making Hermione lunge forward to keep them in a pile.

"What are you doing, throwing them around like that? Its embarrassing," said Hermione as she piled them under her hands.

"For bloody sake, its just you and me here. You act as if they were the baby. And if they were, you'd be pretty damn good at it. And you still didn't answer my question."

"Ok, I didn't use magic because I don't know if I'll do it right. And besides, my mother showed me these and I feel I should use them."

"When did your mum tell you about these? When you and Ron became a thing?"

"Yes…but it was only because we slept together a lot," hurried in Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, you two are animals," winked Ginny as she pretended to claw the air.

"Not like that! When the war first ended I was so scared to be alone. I mean, Harry, Ron, and I stayed in a tent together for months. Then there are the dreams…"

"Dreams?"

"Of the deaths," answered Hermione simply. "So, I know I asked for more then one but do you need to buy so many?"

"How am I suppose to know how much to get? I've never done this before!" explained Ginny loudly with her hands waving at the pile of tests.

"Sorry, ok? I'm just…worried about it," mumbled Hermione as she picked a test at random. She looked at it with her fingers twirling the pack in her hands.

"Worried about if you are pregnant or that you can't figure the test out, because I'm no help in that field."

"No, it's the whole thing. I always thought of being a mother and holding my own little baby, but now its…scary. Must sound dumb coming from me huh? I mean after that last year of the war…"

"No, you aren't dumb for thinking like that. Because you are also a twenty-four-year-old girl who is afraid of starting a family. That is all. Plus, there is nothing to worry about. I had James and I am fine, see?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right," agreed Hermione. She sighed and grabbed two more tests in her hand as she rose from her chair. "Well, better get to work." Ginny stood also and followed Hermione to the bathroom on the second floor. Just as Hermione turned to close the door, Ginny was caught in the doorway.

"Hey!" shouted Ginny as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey? What are you doing?" asked Hermione surprised.

"I thought you need help," answered Ginny simply.

"No!" ordered Hermione with a serious face. "You don't have two pe—I mean I can manage—you know, just wait out here ok?"

"Fine, you don't have to yell about it," replied Ginny as she backed out into the hallway. Hermione starred at her, then waved her arm and shook her head. The door closed behind her.

"Have fun!" shouted Ginny teasingly.

"Ginny!" shouted an annoyed Hermione. Ginny giggled.

"Hello? Hermione?" called Ron as he entered the house. He looked around, hoping to catch sight of movement but there was none. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, rubbing his black eye from hitting the ground during training. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed three things that were not there before. One was a brown bag on the floor, the second Ginny's jacket on a chair, and the third tons of little packages in a pile on the table.

"What the bloody hell?" muttered Ron to himself as he picked up one of the packs and read it. "Pregnancy test?" he turned it over and read the directions. "To use properly open the…ah!" he dropped the packet quickly after what he read, watching it fall to the floor. "That is scary," muttered Ron to himself as he scratched his neck nervously.

"Have fun!" came a voice from up stairs.

"Ginny?" wondered Ron to himself.

"Ginny!" came Hermione's muffled shout.

_Yup, she's here all right_ thought Ron as he started up the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he was met by his sister who was leaning against the bathroom door.

"Oh, Ron, What are you doing here so early?" asked a shocked Ginny. Her eyes darted nervously to the door.

"I got a concussion at training and they let me come home early. Why are you—oh, is Hermione in there?" asked Ron as he stared at the door.

"A….yes, and she is busy so why don't you—" suddenly the doorknob clicked and Ginny jumped forward before the door opened. Ginny turned and, with Ron, watched Hermione come out.

Hermione's face was unreadable, which frightened them, but Ron mostly.

"What's wrong? Are you pregnant? What happened?" asked Ron as he placed his hand in Hermione's.

"It's ok if you are not, you might need more time," added Ginny.

"What are you doing home?" asked Hermione as she looked at Ron's face, "and what happened to your eye?"

"I'll explain later, ok, just tell us if you are…you know…"

"What?" asked Hermione puzzled, "You think I know?"

"Isn't that the point of the test? To know?" asked Ginny confused as she tried to peer around Hermione into the bathroom.

"Yes, but it takes a while for it to be readable," explained Hermione.

Ron sighed and pulled her close to him and petted her hair. "Don't scare me like that. When you came out I thought something was wrong."

"No, Ron, you don't have to worry. I'm fine," assured Hermione as she smiled. She pulled away from him, but with their arms still connected. "But we do have to wait. And I'd like to see it by myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I don't want to see something you—"Ron stuttered, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, you idiot, she wants to know so she can announce it herself! It is a very important moment in a girl's life when she alone knows she is going to have a baby!" yelled Ginny, smacking her brother's arm.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione surprised that Ginny knew what she was thinking.

"Because I've been there. And so has Fleur and Mum and Angelica…"

"But I'll know soon, right?" asked Ron impatiently.

"Yes, very soon," smiled Hermione. She kissed his cheek and returned to the bathroom, the door clicking shut.

**So…I hoped you all enjoyed my chapter here. I didn't think I'd finish this week but I did so hurray! **

**Also, I want to thank Magic Pirate, AccentedSimplicity, rhmac12, and ShePotter for their reviews. I love you guys!**


	3. A Ever Dreamer

Love Lives On

"_No, you idiot, she wants to know so she can announce it herself! It is a very important moment in a girl's life when she alone knows she is going to have a baby!" yelled Ginny, smacking her brother's arm._

"_How did you know that?" asked Hermione surprised that Ginny knew what she was thinking._

"_Because I've been there. And so has Fleur and Mum and Angelica…"_

"_But I'll know soon, right?" asked Ron impatiently._

"_Yes, very soon," smiled Hermione. She kissed his cheek and returned to the bathroom, the door clicking shut._

POSITIVE

That's what the test read. Positive. Hermione stared without blinking at the test, her arms tight and stomach feeling like it was holding jelly. She sank to the floor with her back against the wall opposite the long horizontal mirror, catching sight of her bewildered face.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself. She couldn't believe how a month ago she was a single independent person with nothing but herself to care for. And now she is pregnant with a small living thing that has just started its life inside her. Not only is it from her, a _part _of her, but also half of Ron. What will it be, boy or girl? Which does she prefer? Will it look like him? Her? So many questions, and yet it will take ten months to have them answered. Well, not the gender part. They will find out a little earlier then that.

She struggled to her feet and leaned against the countertop before the mirror, the test in her one hand. She stared at it for a moment longer, glancing up now and then to see herself. Well, now is the time to tell Ron. She smiled, imagining what his face would be like. Sighing, she stepped to the door, unlocked it, and walked out into the hallway.

It was empty, so she tried the kitchen with success. Ron waited at the table, a mug of tea between his hands. When he saw her entering the room, he stood quickly.

"Well, what did it say?" he asked eagerly but carefully. She flashed a self-conscious smile. It was so like Ron to care for her feelings. And that's one of the many things she loved about him. Even if it did take years for him to develop that habit.

"Its positive," she smiles excited but shyly. Ron's face lights up and he runs to her, his arms wrapping around her middle and swinging her in a circle.

"We're going to have a baby! Wahoo!" he yells with Hermione's laugh.

"Ron, don't be so loud," she giggles as he places her down.

"Why shouldn't I be? WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" he shouts louder to no one in particular. Hermione laughs again and grabs his face in her hands.

"I love you," she half laughs and presses her lips to his. He smiles as he kisses back and pulls her closer.

"Love you too," he mumbles as he sweeps her up bridle style and carries her to the sofa.

**The explosions are drowning any noise she can hear. The walls of Hogwarts are shaking by the raging battle. No, more like a war. A war that is happening on this one night. To end it all.**

** "Hermione, come on!" Ron is shouting. His hand is tight around hers, pulling her along the corridor. Bodies are starting to appear across the floor. Some Death Eaters, a few students. And then there is this one girl in Gryffindor robes, but she not just some girl. In fact she is a woman that Hermione very much recognizes…**

** "Hermione, let's go!" That's what Ron is yelling as she fights against him, trying to tear away from him to the woman with dead eyes at the sky.**

** "MOM! MOM!" Hermione breaks his hold and she is charging to her dead mother's body. But as she touches her, a figure turns the corner ahead and blasts a green light. Ron's echoing scream of her name and the pain of the curse-**

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up Mione!"

The noise was gone, as was the body and image of Hogwarts. Hermione lay sweating in her bed with Ron sitting by her, shaking her shoulders for her to gain conscious.

"What? What? What?" she kept repeating the words until she was sure she was back in reality. And when she was she snuggled close into Ron as she cried. "Ron, it….it was horrible…" she managed to sob out. She felt his hand pet her head while the other held her against him protectingly.

"Shh…Its alright, I'm here, we're here. We are safe…. Now what was it? Was it the war?" Ron's voice was so soothing Hermione felt herself relax.

"Yeah, it was."

"What happened? Tell me," he asked softly. Hermione sniffed and pulled herself away from him enough to look into his face.

"We were running in a corridor. Bodies started to appear on the floor. And then I saw my mom, dead."

"Oh, Hermione—"

"And then you were trying to pull me away but I broke free and when I went to her there was a green light and you yelled and—and—"

"No, Hermione, its ok, clam down," he placed his hand on her face and brushed away some tears. "I know it's been hard for you. I also think about sometimes, even when I am at work."

"Do you have…flashbacks when you duel?" Hermione asked him curiously. He smiled slightly but nodded.

"I sometimes remember Fred. How he died. But you have to look forward, keep moving. Think about us and this house and this," his hand moves to her belly, "this baby. It'll help you."

"Yeah, this," Hermione replied with a tiny laugh as she placed her hand on Ron's over her belly, "This is something to think about. Like, if it will be a daughter or a son or twins—"

"Let's hope it isn't twins. If they act like Fred and George I swear it'll be the end of me," joked Ron. Hermione laughed a little and smiled. "See, don't you feel better?"

"I always feel better when you make me laugh," she responded as she traced her fingers over his chest. "But which do you want? Boy or girl?"

Ron's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he thought. After a moment he answered, "I can't say really. If it's a boy I hope he loves Quidditch. And if it's a girl she has to look like you. But then I'd have to worry about other boys when she is older. I didn't think of that until you announced you were pregnant last week."

"I hope he or she is brave and charming. A little bit of brains wouldn't hurt too," she smiled back. Ron laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

"Yeah, I think it will. After all it is half of you."

"And you."

**A little short, but something for you all to enjoy. Next post might be Friday or Tuesday night, I'm not sure because of plans. But anyway, Deathly Hallows Part 2 soon!**

**P.S. review! **


	4. A Bit of Bad News

Love Lives On

"_I can't say really. If it's a boy I hope he loves Quidditch. And if it's a girl she has to look like you. But then I'd have to worry about other boys when she is older. I didn't think of that until you announced you were pregnant last week."_

"_I hope he or she is brave and charming. A little bit of brains wouldn't hurt too," she smiled back. Ron laughed and pulled her back into a hug._

"_Yeah, I think it will. After all it is half of you."_

"_And you."_

Five Months later…

Ron stepped through the doorway of Shell Cottage, his arrival greeted by a happy six-year-old Victoire. Ron grabbed his niece around the middle and swung her in the air as her younger two-year-old sister Dominique. Both girls had Bill's eyes and clear face, while they carried their mother's looks and grace.

"Ron, is good to see you," spoke Fleur as she came up to him and kissed his cheek. Through the years of being a mother, Fleur had started to develop a better English accent when the children were taught to talk. Her youngest child, a year-old son named Louis had already grown a tuff of red Weasley hair.

"Hello, Fleur. How's the little guy?" he asked as he rubbed the little boy's chin. Louis giggled and hid in his mother's shoulder.

"He is fine, but a little squirmy. Bill said he invited you and told me to tell you he is upstairs. Is engrossed in some sort of dragon work I suppose."

"Thanks," replied Ron as he headed to the stairway. Before ascending them he turned and watched Fleur hush her daughters into the kitchen. He smiled, imagining Hermione like that with their kids one day. When the image escaped his brain he ran up the stairs; he wanted this 'meeting' over with so he could return to his wife back home. It was late and with Christmas around the corner had plenty of preparing to do.

Bill was in a room that was his makeshift office for when he was home for work instead of Romania. Fleur still worked part-time at Gringotts while Bill entered the work of dragons. Charlie was the one who did the taming and catching while Bill filled papers and filed history of individual dragons and their studies.

"Bill?" asked Ron as he stepped halfway into the doorway. Bill sat at his desk and glanced up from some papers. His scarred face smiled in welcome.

"Hey, Ron, come in," he said as he stood from his chair. Ron couldn't understand why, but he could tell his eldest brother was…off. Something was bothering him, and Ron could sense it.

"What do you need?" Ron asked as he closed the door behind him. Bill smiled a moment longer before sighing deeply and slouching his shoulder drearily.

"I didn't want to bother you, but things have gone strange off in Romania. I wanted to ask you about a decision I'm trying to make before going ahead with it."

"Sure, go ahead. Tell me," Ron urged, even though he was dreading the news. It could not be possibly good.

"There have been unusual activates going on with the Dragons. They are becoming more vicious and difficult to control and the studiers don't understand why. There also seem to be many wild ones disappearing and the other week a group of watchers saw some hooded figures trying to drug a dragon. When they got there the strangers vanished in black smoke leaving the dragon. When they tested the liquid they discovered it has the same characteristics of the Imperio curse."

"What? Is that even possible?" Asked Ron astonished.

Bill shook his head. "Maybe. But we think someone is trying to plan something. Why would these people be casting this curse on a large amount of dragons? So that's why I wanted you to stop by. Should I get the ministry involve with this?"

"I think so, Bill. Remember the last time someone brushed of some unusual behavior?" asked Ron honestly. He could recall the days at Hogwarts when Harry explained of Voldemort's return and none of the Ministry officials believed him.

Bill sighed again and flopped in his chair. "I hope this won't be another war," he half muttered to himself. Ron nodded in understanding, also to himself. War was a cruel thing and has done even worse to lives and people. It almost tore Ron and his best friends apart, killed his brother, and murdered hundreds of other lives. Poor Teddy Lupin, who is now eight, lives a parentless life with his elderly grandmother Tonks. And what about Hermione, his wife? Spending half her nights screaming about horrid memories. He couldn't dare think of what she went through at the Malfoy Manor being tortured.

"Listen, Bill. Why don't we go to the minister tomorrow about this? It is late and Hermione is expecting me at home—"

"Go ahead. I bet you'll love being a father, Ron. I know I have."

Ron smiled and turned to exit the room, praying this dragon business wouldn't turn into something much worse.

When he entered the house three smells reached his nose: Baking, candles, and pine needles. He smiled to himself. Hermione seemed to be at work with cooking. In a few days it will be Christmas and the Potters will be spending the eve here for dinner.

Ron stepped into the living room and his eyes opened wide at the sight of the place. Green pine needles covered the edges of the ceiling and circled the fireplace. A candle glowed in each window, including a pair on the table. The smell of goodies flowed from the kitchen, which Ron could spy Hermione at the counter. Music was low but Ron could tell it was some sort of song that had a rhythm.

Hermione, although five months pregnant and has a small bump in her middle, swayed to the music and even was singing a little to herself. Ron crept up behind her and aimed his hands at her head to cover her eyes and mouth for a surprise. But a second before he could advance his move, Hermione spun with the wooden spoon whacking Ron in the eye.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Ron as he staggered backwards and clutched his face. Hermione screamed at the same time and dropped the spoon onto the tile floor.

"Oh, Ronald! You scared the hell out of me!" she stated loudly as she tried to comfort him. Then suddenly her face changed to annoyed and tempered. She lifted her hand and smacked his shoulder, which he reacted with another "OW!"

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed as he searched for a chair to settle in.

"For creeping up on me! How could you!"

"I hope you aren't starting that moody phase of the pregnancy."

"What does that mean!" then her face fell back into concern. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Did I hurt you?"

"Um, yeah," he groaned, relaxing a little more. Then Hermione's face hardened again.

"You deserve it!"

"What? But you just—"

"Ha, I was joking, Ron. I'm not _moody_. Well, for now that is. But you did scare me."

"Sorry." Apologized Ron. Hermione shook her head to dismiss it and pulled out her wand, muttering a spell that will lighten the pain. Ron sighed deeply as the throbbing disappeared, with Hermione kissing his cheek softly.

"Why were you so late?" she asked.

"I dropped by at Shell Cottage."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? How are the kids?" asked Hermione eagerly, abandoning her kitchen work and settling in a chair across from Ron. He also couldn't help but notice her eyes gleaming.

"Well, the girls are great. Looking more like Fleur everyday. But Louis defiantly will look like Bill. He already has the ginger hair."

Hermione's mouth opened wide in joy. "Oh, I wish I were there! They must be so cute!"

Ron couldn't believe how happy she was. The news of kids have been setting her off for weeks now and even though he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her about the 'dragon business'.

**SORRY IT'S LATE! BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! AND EVEN WORSE I'LL BE SOMEWHERE WITHOUT COMPUTER ACCESS FOR A WEEK AND WON'T UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND! SORRY, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. A Special Gift

Love Lives On

_Hermione's mouth opened wide in joy. "Oh, I wish I were there! They must be so cute!"_

_Ron couldn't believe how happy she was. The news of kids have been setting her off for weeks now and even though he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her about the 'dragon business'._

The next week news broke out through the Ministry of the uprising in Romania. A number of the youngest members looked eager, however those who have struggled and lost loved ones in the war were unease. Harry shook his head at the news and was quietly until his opinion was asked. After some thinking he agreed to head into action, knowing it will be worse if they didn't stop this.

The fact that Christmas was two days away caused the majority of workers to vote that the missions be delayed. To rush out so soon on short notice would upset their families and some had small children they can't say no to.

But it was Hermione who took the whole business to a tense level. And that was because of three reasons: first, she could be no help in joining the mission in her condition, which led to reason two. She was frightened that if another war broke out the baby would have to come into the world at the worst moment. And finally the third reasons, which was scarier to her then the other two combined; Ron will be spending time in Romania for the next two months.

Ron, hoping for her to stay happy until he leaves, searched London and a number of villages for a special gift to give Hermione on Christmas morning. And it wasn't until dusk on Christmas Eve that he found the prefect match. It was in a window of a small modern shop in a wizarding village near the ocean. He had to beg the owner of the store, a small plump woman, to buy the gift. Once she recognized his name, the best mate of the famous Harry Potter, she allowed him to purchase it.

"This is for your wife, am I correct?" she asked as she grasped the coins in her ice white hand. Ron muttered a yes and glanced nervously at the clock ticking on the wall.

"She will be pleased," she remarked without emotion. Ron nodded and muttered a, "yeah" as he hurried to shut the box. The icy colored hand grabbed his wrist. He froze and looked into her face.

"She will be pleased," she repeated, but slower and with more of a meaning behind her words. After a short second she releases him and motions for him leave. "Go home to her. I have my own family to see if you don't mind." Ron puffs a sigh and leaves the shop, confused by the old woman. But he shrugged it off. Just trying to make a costumer feel special, he supposed.

He returned onto his front door steps a minute later by Avaprating. He glanced at his watch quickly before he opened the door.

"Where have you been? They are going to be here any minute!" exclaimed Hermione as she set the table for dinner. Ron sighed and pretended to struggle with his coat to hide the gift in its folds. Harry, Ginny, and their son James were coming over for Christmas dinner, leaving Hermione going crazy in trying to prepare. Ron tried to make her clam down and just use magic, but good-old muggle Hermione felt that it would be lazy work. But it wasn't as if he was suggesting this _all_ the time. Only because of the fact that she was carrying another person inside her.

"Sorry, Mione. I had last minute things to do," he tried to say, but Hermione was already waving him silent.

"Can you just hand me those cups?" she asked impatiently. Usually when they were younger a bossy Hermione would annoy Ron, but since they got married Ron saw it as a comical thing. She was just so…funny when she acts that way.

As Hermione placed the last cup, she turned to hurry back into the kitchen, Ron caught her wrist and pulled her quickly into him. He nibbled at her ear, which always put her in a laughing fit and make her happy. She giggled and tried to make him stop, but his arms trapped her back into his chest.

"Ron, no!" she giggled, trying to be angry. But Ron knew that couldn't happen as long as he nibbled her ear. "Ron! They're coming!" He would have kept it up without stopping at her command, but a green flash of green light caught their sight. Ron quickly released her and switched her over to his side with his one arm around her waist.

Harry came first with little James stumbling along connected to his hand. James was about three years old and shared Harry's lanky body frame. Yet his eyes were the same as Ginny's and his hair, even though shaggy and less messy as Harry's, was a very dark ginger color. He laughed when he fell onto the floor, leaving Harry shaking his head with a smile and lifting the boy to his feet. Ginny came last in a black and green dress, but her own stomach was plum with her and Harry's second child.

The news of them having a baby came about two months after Hermione announced her happy little surprise. It wasn't planned, Ginny explained to Hermione once, but Harry didn't care how many they had. Being an orphan and the last of his family, he was more then thrilled to discover they were having another.

" Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Ron with a large smile. He didn't know what made him happier at that moment, whether it was the gift for Hermione he bought or the adoring face of little James.

"Happy Christmas Uncle Ron!" shouted James as he hurried to Hermione and him. Hermione laughed and bent low to hug him with Ron messing his hair. "Auntie Her-mon-y!" he said to her, still unable to pronounce her name. For a three year old, he still had trouble speaking, but not with getting into trouble. He reminded Harry and Ginny of a little mix of Fred, George, and Ron.

"_Hermione_, James. Its _Hermione_," smiled Ginny as she came up to hug Hermione. When their bumps met before the rest of their bodies, the girls laughed. Harry laughed at them while Ron raised his brow.

James stared at the two women curiously before toddling up to them. "They friends, Mommy! They friends!" he clapped while staring at the bumps.

"Oh, you mean the babies? Yes, they are friends, James. Aunt Hermione's will be your cousin." Explained Ginny at him.

As the women played with James, Ron motioned Harry to follow him to the front door where his coat was hanging. When he was sure the other couldn't see, he pulled the gift from the coat and opened it for Harry to see.

"Well, you did great, Ron. I know she'll love it." Smiled Harry, but his face fell for a quick second. But a second was all Ron needed to catch.

"What? You think its stupid? Should have I gotten her—"

"No, it isn't the gift, Ron. Its about the dragon business."

"Oh. What happened?" he whispered in hopes the girls wouldn't hear.

"They found the location of where the dragons are being held."

"Really? Isn't that good though? We might not have to be gone for so long!" whispered Ron joyfully. But Harry's sadden eyes revealed it wasn't.

"There are spells, charms, guards keeping us out. It might be a step closer, but still the next one is just longer to reach."

"You mean we can't get in."

"Exactly. So they are trying to come up with a plan. Because if we can't get in…"

"…Then we have to wait for them to come out," sighed Ron. "But do they know what they are doing?"

"The Ministry guesses that they are using the dragons as a weapon. Imagine thousands of them spreading across the wizarding world? They've already collected about a three hundred!"

"That many? Why aren't they catching them before they get in?" shouted Ron a little to loud. When a shadow from the living room crawled across the floor, Harry waved Ron to hide the gift. But as his hands left the coat, it was only little James that hobbled through.

"Dinner! Dinner!" he laughed while clapping his hands. Ron laughed at his little dance but as the three headed to the kitchen Ron caught Harry's eye. Whatever was happening about the dragon being taken was obviously worse then they thought.

Christmas morning greeted Hermione with a tickling on her nose. She waved it away and tried to snuggle more into the pillow. Then a pair of lips petted her ear. But that just made her plant her face deeper into the pillow.

"Wakey wakey, Mione," spoke Ron's voice.

"No…" moaned Hermione without moving. She was up late until the Potters left with a sleeping James in Harry's arms. But even after her and Ron went to bed, she spent half the night in the bathroom throwing up everything she ate that day. Why did the baby do this to her? She heard about it, but never knew it would be that awful. At least Ron was there to comfort her. But even he conked out by three in the morning.

"Don't you want to see the snow outside?" he begged sweetly.

"No," she moaned, to tired to care. She heard him chuckle.

"What about the breakfast I cooked you?"

"No." food wasn't on her mind after what happened during the night. Which, by the way, stopped about a few hours ago.

"Fine, you asked for it."

"What?" she moaned back, but already the weight on the bed shifted and something that could only be Ron's tongue licked its way from her collarbone to her eyebrow. "RON!" She jumped a good six inches before she was on her back with Ron laughing like crazy beside her.

"Sorry—" he started to say, but Hermione's fists were hitting his chest, shoulders, and arms. "Hey!" 

"DON"T DO THAT!" she yelled at him. But once he leaned onto her with his lips at hers, she forgave him.

"Want to come downstairs?" asked Ron into her hair. Hermione would have said yes, but while she struggled to sit up her arms shook and she fell back onto the bed. "What's wrong?" asked Ron worried.

"Nothing. I'm just weak from last night," she smiled wryly.

Eon stared at her with a thinking expression across his face before he snapped his fingers. "I got it. You stay here and I'll be right back. It'll be a surprise." He jumped from the bed and walked out the door, leaving Hermione alone.

While he wasn't there, she rubbed her belly and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know it yet, but she had her own little surprise. The other day she visited a healer for herbs to keep her energy up and the lady, spotting her belly, congratulated her. But the lady also said, "Did you want a girl?" which made Hermione's eye widen.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Hermione asked in shock and also excitement. The lady shrugged and explained after years of learning about soon-to-be mothers, she could tell by shape from a mile away.

So they were having a girl. She wasn't planning on knowing, but now that she did Hermione smiled every time she imagined her holding a adorable baby girl with Ron's eyes. Will she be like Ron or me? Who will she look like? Will she be pretty, beautiful as a grownup? How will she explain the phases of womanhood? Explain a crush? Tell her about—No, stop thinking all those questions. There will be answers when the time comes for them.

Suddenly, the doorway was occupied with the tree from the living room, the candles flickering brightly. As the tree hovered to Hermione's side of the bed, Ron came next with his wand outstretched towards the tree, his other hand carrying a small bag. Once the tree was slowly placed on the floor. Ron smiled at his work and sat on the bed beside Hermione.

"Present time," he announced in a high-pitched voice. He placed his hand inside the bag (which could only be enchanted because she hurried boxes in there) and brought out a flat box. "Mum would have killed me if I didn't give you this first," he admitted, knowing she would.

Hermione smiled back at him and opened the box, revealing a soft fabric in the form of a blanket. As Hermione turned it about in her hands, the deep blue started to swift into a night sky with the stars twinkling up into her brown eyes. She opened her mouth at how beautiful the blanket was.

"Ron, it is wonderful! And your mum bought this?"

"I think she sewed it, but had it charmed by someone in Diagon Alley. She said it was for when the baby gets cold or when we want to use it ourselves."

"Wonderful," Hermione repeated. The rest of the gifts came next, one from the Potters, Bill and Fleur, Hermione's parents, and the rest of the Weasley family. When the bag was empty, Hermione eyed Ron curiously while he made himself more comfortable.

"What?" asked Ron as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Its just strange. I thought _you_ would have gotten a gift for me. You have every year."

Ron laughed for a long moment before turning back to a harden face of Hermione's. He laughed again and raised his hands. "Clam down, calm down. I have your gift. I just wanted it be special, you know, being last and all."

"Aw, Ron, look at you being all sweet," pouted Hermione warmly. Ron waved her hug away.

"Oh stop it. Don't you want it?"

"It depends," she smiled as she pretended to think. When her eyes wandered back to Ron she giggled. "Of course, Ron!"

"Ok. Well…here. Merry Christmas." His hand reached behind him back, taking it out from behind his pillow. Hermione's eyes widen at where it came from.

"It was there all this time?"

"Yeah. I was just hoping you didn't find it until the right moment. So here," he placed the blue box in her palm, a silver and gold ribbon keeping it closed.

Hermione placed her fingers around one end of the bow and pulled it loose until it fell from the box. She lifted the lid and peered inside before opening the box completely.

Inside sat a glass flat circle outlined in a golden metal no larger then when you form a circle with your thumb and index finger. The metal, when looked at closely, was carved into vines with flowers and an otter lying lazily on the bottom. She turned it over delicately, noticing that back was the same as the front and a golden chain was attached to it. In awe she lifted it to her eye level and the glass started to be filled with fog. Then, a picture started to form of a image of her through the years at Hogwarts to the tender moments she shared with Ron. She laughed when she saw herself whack Ron in the shoulder with a schoolbook when he was gulping down food. She could she from lip reading that she was telling him to stop eating. She remembered this was the first night of their sixth year and Harry was missing.

"Ron, this is...wow, just—wow," she couldn't stop staring at its small image.

"I bought it a little late, but the woman gave me directions to place a charm over it. Everything you see in there will be my memories of us since we've met. The way _I _saw things."

"Like this one?" she asked and showed him the image that was dissolving in the glass. It was of her reading in a Gryffindor armchair with the window behind her. It was Hermione in their fifth year right after it had rained and the sun was flowing into the room with droplets on the window. Her hair was glowing and her face was so detailed that her pupils were seen. Just as the vision grew closer to her face her eyelashes flashed and her head motioned as if to face the present Ron and Hermione, but the image vanished in the fog.

"I don't remember being so…angel like. Or my hair glowing or my face so prefect. Why is that?"

"That's how I saw you. My memories, remember?" replied Ron shyly.

"SO you thought I was an angel at fifteen, huh?" when Ron only blushed she continued, "In fact, how long have you liked me?"

"Well, I started to like you as a best friend by the end of our first year. And then in the second I felt so horrible when you were petrified. But I think it was my third when I started to have those feelings."

"Really? Do you know when I decided I had a crush on you?" questioned Hermione. When Ron shook her head she smiled and said, "When Harry was first riding Buck beak. And I grew scared and grabbed your hand? I felt something."

"Yeah, me too. But that wasn't when I decided I officially liked you."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't admit it until I saw you with Krum at the Yule Ball."

"So jealously sparked it, huh? Well, you did over react."

"Excuse me, Miss Hermione, but I did not go and send little yellow birds off to attack you."

"Shut up," smiled Hermione as she leaned in to kiss his lips. And even though Hermione was feeling stronger they did not leave the bed until the night crawled back.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I spent half of my free time at work and all this morning to write it. I'm also going to post a few single chaptered stories about Ron and Hermione, some from the plots of my version, some just a remake. And of course, a description of the Deathly Hallows Epilogue in my detail. Review! **


	6. A Unexpected Guest

Love Lives On

"_**Yeah, me too. But that wasn't when I decided I officially liked you."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**I wouldn't admit it until I saw you with Krum at the Yule Ball."**_

"_**So jealously sparked it, huh? Well, you did over react."**_

"_**Excuse me, Miss Hermione, but I did not go and send little yellow birds off to attack you."**_

"_**Shut up," smiled Hermione as she leaned in to kiss his lips. And even though Hermione was feeling stronger they did not leave the bed until the night crawled back.**_

_ Dear Hermione,_

_ One month. It's officially been one month since I left you. But good news is I will be home in one week. Yet that seems just as far off as that month._

_I'm not supposed to give information out to family in letters, but you being part of the Ministry in high ranks let me slide this one time._

_We found a way inside the base of where the dragons are being held. We are planning on ambushing next Tuesday and capturing any wizards that are behind this mess. Did you hear that? This can finally be over!_

_But how are you? Do you feel any better? I miss you. I wish that I were home to take care of you. But don't worry. I'll be back soon. I love, Mione._

_ Love,_

_ Ron_

Hermione felt herself descend into a chair slowly, the letter frozen in her fingers. She was thrilled about Ron coming home, but also frightened. He did not say if he was joining the ambush. So what if he is? Will he be all right? Will he get hurt? She prayed he wouldn't. She hasn't seen him in so long…

Then there was the illness she was having. Ever since Christmas Eve she could hardly walk without having to sit down every dozen steps. And that she couldn't keep anything down…

Was it because she was so worried over Ron? She felt that was it but her Healer informed her that this pregnancy would be tricky. She told Hermione that, even though the baby was fine and growing normally, herself couldn't seem to function well with the process. Oh, it's all right. This happens to plenty of women. It wasn't a sign that she shouldn't be a mother. It's her body that just wouldn't cooperate.

Hermione went to her mother. She learned that the reason why she was an only child was because her mother had the same problems when having Hermione. That everything went well and only that it would be a risk to her life if she chose to have another child.

_But cane I live with that_? Thought Hermione. _Knowing I can't have as many as I wanted? As Ron wanted? _But she shouldn't think that way. Think of how important this child is to them. Their only child.

A knock came on the door, followed by a doorbell. Hermione lifted her tired eyes up towards the hallway and sighed, her body feeling heavier suddenly.

"I'm coming!" she called as she struggled weakly to her feet. She placed Ron's letter on the table and inched towards the front door, her one hand at her back and the other on the wall for support. She thought of using a spell to open the door from where she was but only a muggle would possibly ask to enter from the front. She couldn't risk anyone knowing what she was.

Finally, she reached the door nearly out of breath. She hoped Ginny would come today to help her. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had been taking turns coming over to care for Hermione, but it was all ready four O'clock and no one has shown. Did something happen? To Harry, maybe? Oh, god…

She unwillingly opened the door and leaned against it, her eyes drifting to the floor. "Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, Hermione, its good to see you."

Hermione's eyes opened wider. She knew that soft and slightly cheerful voice. Her eyes forced themselves up to come face to face with Luna Lovegood. She was surprised to see her, since they last saw each other over a year ago. Her white-blond hair was braided loosely back with a few strands dropping out. She was dressed in a purple button shirt to her throat and dark tight pants with black traveling boots.

"Luna?" asked Hermione shocked.

Luna's eyes softened and grew concerned. "Oh, you don't look well. Its worse then Ginny explained."

"Ginny? You spoke to her?"

"Yes, just the other day. She wanted to know if I'd stop by while I'm visiting my father."

"Stop by?" that's when Hermione's eyes caught sight of the bags in Luna's hands.

"Well, stay awhile, really. You see, Ginny is a bit occupied with James and her own baby and now Teddy Lupin since his grandmother needs a vacation. So I offered to stay for rest of your lonely time until dear Ron gets back."

"You realize that's a week away," added Hermione wearily.

"Of course. May I come in?" when Hermione nodded, Luna smiled and placed her bags near the door. She turned to Hermione and placed an arm around her back and the other on her arm. "May I? You look awfully tired. Want to sit in the living room?"

"Um, yes," answered Hermione, still trying to take everything in. Luna slowly led her to the sofa and placed her down, taking the open seat next to her.

"So, how is the baby?"

"She is fine," answered Hermione as she leaned back, and then jumped slightly forward with her hand to her lips. Luna eyed her curiously before reading her mind.

"Oh, you don't want anyone to know that it is a girl? Don't worry, I'll keep you and Ron's secret." When Hermione's eyes widened even larger Luna titled her head. "Ah, so Ron does not know either. Why do you wait?"

"I didn't want to know. The healer told me before I even knew it."

"Well, I should keep that in mind incase I plan to have a baby. But then again I don't think I'd mind knowing."

"How are you?" Hermione asked. She was more curious about what Luna was doing, considering her strangeness and all. Where has she been?

"Wonderful. I'm this close to finding an extinct creature over in Switzerland."

"You study magical creatures?"

"Yes, I do. But it's difficult to find something that does not want to be found. It's afraid of wizards because we've hunted them for the past century for their fur." She paused and smiled even bigger. "My partner is handsome. We like the same things." She seemed to stare off into a different world. Hermione was afraid to interrupt anything precise, but Luna snapped back when her eye blinked repeatedly at Hermione's neck.

"That is beautiful. Where did you get it?" she asked. Hermione blinked her eyes back in confusion until they followed Luna's eyes to her necklace.

"Oh, this? Ron gave it to me for Christmas. It's for me to feel happy when I'm lonely here. Its charmed to show his memories of us." Hermione twirled the necklace in her hand before pulling it over her head to hand to Luna.

"My, what fine carving. And not by wand work either." Commented Luna as she examined it.

"Yes, well, it does help. When I'm thinking of him. Sometimes it also keeps my mind distracted from the pain."

"Because of the baby. I know, Ginny explained about it. But at least the she is healthy."

"Yes, I'm glad for that. And even though it hurts sometimes I would still never trade it away in exchange for her health. I want her to be…"

"Prefect?"

"No. That sounds like I'm putting pressure on her all ready. No, I mean…like Ron and me. I want to see a bit of both of us in her." Hermione laughed, even though it hurt her ribs. She rubbed the bump that was at its largest. "Funny how much I love her and she isn't even born. I always kind of had known that though."

"What will be her name?" Luna asked suddenly as she handed back the necklace. Hermione took it, but didn't answer. I guess that was one thing she hadn't have thought out. "Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Um…" stammered Hermione, but nothing came to mind.

"Don't worry. We'll come up with something. Or maybe you wish to wait for Ron? Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione bent forward, her face growing paler and paler. Her eyes watered in tears and her hand clutched her belly. She tried to stand, but stumbled back onto the couch, her other hand still tightened around the glass necklace. As Luna shouted questions, Hermione's vision faded and the last thing she saw was a misty image of her and Ron kissing at their wedding before blackness over took her.

_Miles away in Romania a few hours later…_

"Ron, there is a letter for you!" called Brian, a fellow auror. Ron sighed and straightened his back, standing fully upright.

"Can't you see I'm trying to practice?" teased Ron, but also annoyed. For the time that he had spent in Romania Ron and other wizards of the Ministry has been learning to become animagis for better disguise. Ron nearly was there, but the problem was he couldn't stay a dog for long. Something human kept bringing him back and those were mostly images of Hermione.

"I know, but it is from your mother."

"What? Why is she writing me? I told everyone it would be dangerous if the enemy knew our location. If they saw an owl that is not necessary coming in they would track it back here!" shouted Ron. Typical Mum. Always being over motherly.

"Calm down, will you? I'm only delivering it you know," pointed Brian as he handed Ron the envelope. Ron breathed in deeply, knowing Brain was right. He had to relax. But something about this place was bothering him. Was it because he was itching to get away? To end this dragon thing? To return to Hermione who wasn't well when he left?

_Why did I leave her? I shouldn't have left her…_

His fingers tore the top of the envelope and pulled the piece of parchment from inside. As his hands worked it open, he also noticed that there were few words and the paper was ripped as if it was quickly written on a scrape piece. He looked at it closing, reading:

RON

COME BACK NOW! HERMIONE COLLAPSED, NEED YOU HERE! BABY IS FIND, BUT NOT HER! HURRY SOON!

MUM

Ron stared at the paper only long enough to read it twice before he bolted to the head office, his feet not running fast enough. When he slammed through the door he came up to the Minister's makeshift desk and gripped its edges.

"I need to go home, Sir!" he ordered urgently. The Minister blinked back surprised.

"But we are planning the ambush and you are our most valuable auror. You just can't—" his words were interrupted by Ron's hands grabbing his shirt.

"Listen! My wife is in trouble and she is expecting a baby soon! If you don't let me go, I swear I'll do it myself! Do you hear me? DO—YOU—HERE—ME?"

**DUN DUN DUH! Cliffhanger! Ok, I'm trying to type one more chapter before I leave for the week and another one shot about the two when they were young at Hogwarts. Wishing me luck and big jealous applause to those seeing the midnight release of HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2!**


	7. A Tension

Love Lives On

_Ron stared at the paper only long enough to read it twice before he bolted to the head office, his feet not running fast enough. When he slammed through the door he came up to the Minister's makeshift desk and gripped its edges._

"_I need to go home, Sir!" he ordered urgently. The Minister blinked back surprised._

"_But we are planning the ambush and you are our most valuable auror. You just can't—" his words were interrupted by Ron's hands grabbing his shirt._

"_Listen! My wife is in trouble and she is expecting a baby soon! If you don't let me go, I swear I'll do it myself! Do you hear me? DO—YOU—HERE—ME?"_

She was lying on the bed, her wet body shivering to become warm. Her arm burned from the knife that Bellatrix had cut into her. But she was safe now in Shell Cottage with Fleur kissing her forehead before leaving Hermione to rest.

Hermione relaxed her shoulders, feeling the aches in her bones from the cold nights of traveling. But also because of what has happened in so few hours. Luna's father, the Snatchers, Malfoy Manor…

The door creaked open again. Hermione snapped her eyes open in fear it was another death eater, but instead Ron walked in. his hair was ragged and his face staring to grow a beard. He was dirty and still wet, but he didn't seemed bother at all. His deep ocean blue eyes met her brown.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely as he kneeled beside her bed. She nodded, not able to speak at that moment. She was so tired.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner," he apologized with his gaze downward. "I wish I was there to save you—"

"You need," croaked Hermione. It was hard to get out, but she had to tell him.

"Not faster than I wanted though," he added with a sideways smile, which fell quickly. Hermione watched him as long as she could before dropping her hand from her stomach to his. Understanding, he placed his fingers around her small hand and kept it there gently.

"Hermione…" he started, but she all ready had fallen asleep.

Hermione felt her body stir when she opened her eyes again. But she wasn't in the dim lighted room at Shell Cottage. Instead she was in a brighter room with a large window at her right. She twisted her head towards it and noticed that it was snowing.

She was dreaming. Dreaming about a night long ago during the war. It was one of the few memories that Ron had not placed in her necklace. Why was that? She thought it was one of the best. Ron, the way he looked when he knew she was safe. That was a memory she wished was clearer…

She placed her hand at her throat for the necklace, but found nothing. Panicking, she tried to sit up to look around better, but fell back again. When her head hit the pillow the first thing she did was reach for her bump. It was still there, thank god. At least she didn't loose the baby.

She heard footsteps and turned hoping to catch Ron, but it was Ginny and Luna. She sighed, happy to see them but disappointed they weren't Ron.

"What happened?" she demanded before they could speak. They switched glances, neither willing to speak. "What is it? Tell me!"

"Relax, Hermione. They don't want you to get worked up," stated Ginny as she placed her hand on Hermione's cheek. "Please don't get hyper. You need to gain that missing energy back."

"Why did I pass out? I need to know why," Hermione pushed, ignoring Ginny's advice. Her eyes rested on Luna. "You tell me or I will—"

"You fainted because you had nothing in you, ok?" shouted Ginny impatiently. "They said after you threw up you must have not eaten. It's important that you eat. For her."

"That's hard to do when you know you'll hurl it up within the day," spoke Hermione as she laid her head down and closed her eyes. "So we are ok?"

"Now you both are. She was fine, but you had nothing for you to keep your energy up. They wanted me to let you know they upped your herbs. And they want you here for another week."

"A week? Well, at least Ron will be back," sighed Hermione. There was a silence. But not a good one. And Hermione noticed it.

"Where is Ron?"

"He wanted to come to you, but they told him no. Their ambushing in a few hours," answered Luna shyly. Hermione stared back at them confused.

"No, he said in the letter it would be next week—"

"It is next week, Hermione. You've been unconscious for six days," revealed Ginny.

"That long?"

"Yes."

"So what am I suppose to do?" demanded Hermione angered. Why didn't they say this sooner?

But Luna shook her unsure as Ginny smiled back weakly. "I guess we wait."

Ron felt his head throb. His hands were hot and sweat rolled down his face. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the red blaze. A echoing voice was floating into his ears too, followed by a BOOM.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry's figure appeared and was waving his wand at a enemy wizard. A dragon's wing created a breeze that knocked Harry down to Ron.

"Ron! Get up! We have to go! The dragons are going wild!" shouted Harry as he shook Ron. But Ron could hardly feel his legs.

"I can't move," spoke Ron as tears poured down his face. The heat on his hands burned as if he was holding fire. "My feet.."

"You've been hit by a flami curse, Ron! It burns your hands and feet so you can't defend yourself! Come on!" shouted Harry as he tugged at Ron to stand. But he only collapsed back down.

"Go, Harry! Forget me!" shouted Ron. He started to see two of every thing, including Harry.

"Listen to me, you bloody fool!" shouted Harry as he cast a stunning spell at an enemy behind them. He quickly grabbed Ron's jacket and pulled him to a sitting position. "If I go home without you I'm dead, you hear me? What about Hermione? YOU GOING TO LEAVE AND THE BABY? DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN?"

"Yes," muttered Ron.

"THEN GET UP!" ordered Harry.

He didn't know how he did it, but once his hands found a broom he leaned onto it with Harry supporting him. Wind pushed him back, signaling him they lifted off.

They were flying, the sound of dragon cries, spells zooming by, and crashing of crumbling rocks. They managed to destroy the hidden dragon chamber and Ron sighed, happy it was over. The sounds faded away and it was suddenly dark out.

"You all right, Ron?" asked Harry from the dark.

"Only when I see her," he breathed, knowing he wouldn't feel safe until he was with Hermione again.

**Ok, kind of short, but it's filling in that gap before the next chapter, which you will love. And here is why: the title is…. A PRECISE ROSE. Hint hint, people. And keep watching!**


	8. A Precise Rose

Love Lives On

_They were flying, the sound of dragon cries, spells zooming by, and crashing of crumbling rocks. They managed to destroy the hidden dragon chamber and Ron sighed, happy it was over. The sounds faded away and it was suddenly dark out._

"_You all right, Ron?" asked Harry from the dark._

"_Only when I see her," he breathed, knowing he wouldn't feel safe until he was with Hermione again._

Hermione sat on the bench with her hands drumming her lap. Her eyes darted around the station of King's Cross, waiting for the train that carried the returning the aurors from Romania.

It has been a week since Hermione left the hospital and even though she still felt weak she at least had the strength to care for herself. Even the throwing up stopped and she was able to spend a whole night out of the bathroom. But the thoughts of Ron dead scared her.

She hadn't received word about him since the ambush. Surely he would have contacted her if he were fine? Or if he were dead they would have informed her, right? Where was he? But she didn't have to wait for that answer long because the train had all ready pulled up in front of her.

Ginny, who sat next to her quietly with James in her hands, stood. Hermione did the same, but was slower at rising and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

The doors opened and out flowed members of the Ministry, welcomed by their own families. The more that came out, the more worried Hermione grew. But then a familiar face appeared that she relaxed at seeing. It wasn't Ron, but at least Harry had got out all right. James smiled and practically ran into Harry's legs, making him almost trip. But Ginny caught him in a large hug. Form where she stood, Hermione saw that tears were escaping Harry's eyes. Then they opened. And they spotted her.

Hermione grew ridged and held her breath. He didn't make, she knew it. He didn't make it, he didn't make it…

"Hermione?" Harry asked her. She hadn't noticed he came up to stand before her. His hand grabbed her wrist gently and nodded his head down to the front of the train. Hermione swallowed and followed, afraid it was Ron's body she was going to face.

Ron opened his eyes when he heard Harry call his name. He lifted his head from the stretcher and peered out the door of his room into the crowds of people. From the doorway Harry appeared with a grin and motioned an invisible person to come forward. But Ron already assumed who it was before they appeared around the doorway.

Hermione's pale and tired face suddenly changed as if she saw the sun for the first time. Ron smiled back and bolted upright, even though it took his remaining strength. Before he fell back Hermione caught him in her arms and pressed her body to him, never wanting to let go again.

Ron closed his eyes and gripped her waist, feeling a movement in Hermione's bump on his chest. Hermione leaned back and glanced down the same time as Ron. He slowly raised his hand, Hermione's under it to help, until it rested on her bump. When it kicked again, Ron's face lit up.

"She knows her Daddy," whispered Hermione, the first words he heard from her in weeks. But it was like soft velvet and she spoke it the same way she does when she tells him she loves him. But what she said also caught his attention.

"She?" he croaked.

"Umm hmm," smiled Hermione with her lips sucked in between her teeth. When Ron glanced back down with a bewildered expression and a laugh on his lips, Hermione burst out laughing herself.

"I thought it would be a girl," spoke Ron weakly as Hermione hugged him around the middle. He wanted to wrap his around her again to, but his strength was gone for the day. "I hope she is like you."

"I hope she has your eyes," Hermione muttered happily.

"I hope she likes Quidditch."

"I hope she reads."

"I _know _she'll be perfect."

"I all ready knew that."

They both smiled, even though they could not see each other's faces. But they knew the other smiled too.

Spring had finally came when Hermione opened the windows in the living room and caught sight of a small flower growing from the edge of the trees. She stared at it for a long moment before turning her body slightly towards the kitchen.

"Ron, come here!" she called out. Ron entered quickly while limping on his left foot, the one that was damaged most by the ambush months earlier. It would heal, just like his hands and right foot, but will not return to proper use until the summer. In fact, for the first time since he was home Ron wore a maroon t-shirt from the warmer weather.

He hurried to Hermione, looking worriedly at her belly, then her face. When he saw she was calm but grinning, he relaxed. Hermione was just over nine months pregnant with the possibility of having their daughter any minute. He was happy he still had time off to recover so that he would be there for his wife.

"Ron, look outside near those two oaks. Do you see it?" asked Hermione as she pointed the direction of the blossoming floor. Ron followed her finger, quickly picking out the red flower among the gray green forest and grass.

"First sign of spring, eh?" he asked back as his hands settled on her shoulders. Hermione nodded and leaned back into him. After a moment Ron asked, "What type of flower is that?"

"A rose," smiled Hermione.

"You like roses, right?" questioned Ron suddenly. Hermione blinked a few times before answering his sudden question.

"Yes. I love the red ones we had at our wedding."

"Why red?"

"It reminds me of you."

"But all us Weasleys have ginger hair. So why me pacifically?"

"When you are angry or embarrassed you turn red."

"What? No I don't!"

"Stop lying," giggled Hermione back as she leaned forward against the window frame.

"Hey, I am not—Hermione, what are doing?" he had to stop his sentence when Hermione suddenly started to tilt nearly out the window. He snapped his arms around her to pull her in safely, until he saw the front of her.

Her face had gone completely white, her eyes large and glassed over. Her mouth twisted shut with her teeth grinding from the pain. Her hands clutched her now large bump and let out a scream she tried to hold back.

Ron wasted no time once she screamed. He pulled her close and disapparited into St. Josephine Hospital, the wizarding hospital that Hermione had spent nights at months ago when she collapsed. Three nurses crowded them at once when Hermione's screams split the air, causing all other communion to stop and stare at her. As the women pulled Hermione onto a wheel chair, Ron ran along behind, his hand never letting go of Hermione's. For the first time since he returned home, Ron felt as if he was loosing her again.

It was when they charged through the emergency room doors that Hermione started to scream out words that were inaudible. Ron leaned closer to understand, but her sobs and jerks from the baby made it impossible to hear.

"You're the husband?" asked a nurse as she handed him a white robe for covering. He replied yes, but she turned away all ready. Being the best friends of the famous Harry Potter made it unlikely for people to doubt that Ron was married to Hermione.

"Ok, Mrs. Weasley, I need you to breath—" started a nurse but another of Hermione's air splitting screams drowned her words out.

"We need her to focus!" yelled a nurse into Ron's ear. He nodded and quickly switched to bending over Hermione at her side, his hand crumbling in Hermione's strong grip.

"Clam down, Hermione, you have to stay clam—"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hermione, we need you to focus! Breath slowly, come on!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHY DOES IT HURT HER SO MUCH?" demanded Ron to the nearest nurse. She didn't listen nor answered, but instead pulled her wand out and glanced nervously at Hermione. With a small flick of the wand, blue light appeared and blinded Ron's eyes as it dissolved into Hermione's belly.

That was when Hermione screamed the loudest.

Ron had to bury his head into her shoulder with his free hand at his one ear, trying to keep from hearing the daggering noise that escaped Hermione's mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Ron angrily and tried to swing at the nurse with his free arm. But the woman ducked away with two men grabbing at Ron. "LET ME GO!"

"IF YOU DON"T STOP INTERRUPTING US WE"LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE! DO YOU HEAR ME? GOOD LET HIM GO!"

The men's hands released Ron's quickly as they hurried back out the door, obviously not wanting to witness the whole birthing. Ron himself felt light headed and weary from the energy it took to reach the emergency room. His injured foot was burning now from the quick use of it, but Ron ignored it. He couldn't leave Hermione, he couldn't…

Roses. The smells of roses hit Hermione's nose as she stir in her bed. When she blinked her eyes open as she rested sideways on the pillow she saw red everywhere. At first she thought she was dreaming or dying. But when she scanned the room from where she could see she noticed it was a hospital room.

Did she faint again? She couldn't really remember. She remembered seeing a small rose in the tree line and calling Ron. Calling Ron…where was Ron? Hermione lifted her head, feeling the back of her neck strain from the weight of her head. She sighed when she spotted him, slouched in a chair with his face buried in something she could not see.

"Ron?" she called out and his head snapped up at his name. He sighed deeply and hurried out of his seat to her bedside.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Are you thirsty, hungry? Do you need—"

"Ron, please," begged Hermione as she rubbed her forehead, bits of hair tangling in her face.

"Sorry," he said quickly and pushed some of her hair from her face, "I'm just scared you're hurting."

"What happened, Ron?" asked Hermione with her eyes squinting. She still felt tired and wanted to return to sleep, but she was curious of why she was there.

Ron smiled softly at her, secretly surprised and amused that she didn't remember the past two days. He was planning what to say, knowing it'll be big news to Hermione. But then her hand trailed down her body to her stomach and suddenly grew still when she discovered the bump was gone. Hermione's eyes shot open in fear.

"We didn't loose her did we? Please, no—"

"No no no, Hermione. We didn't loose her, no. You gave birth to her two days ago." Informed Ron as he leaned closer to her. He watched as her facial expression switched from fear to joy to anxiety.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Hermione asked quietly but urgently. Ron nodded and walked over to the closed door, disappearing for only a minute before returning. In his arms was a large blanket that was a spring pink color, and from it a baby started to cry.

When Hermione first heard her daughter cry out, she grew stronger. She felt her insides prickle and her body fill with a new energy she never experienced before. As Ron nested the baby in Hermione's lap, Hermione wrapped her weak arms around her daughter, feeling a sudden urge to love it and protect even if in death.

"She has a beautiful face," commented Hermione as the baby cried with little hiccups. Hermione coed the baby and rocked her up and down until the baby quieted and rolled her tiny hands in and out of fists. Hermione couldn't stop from giggling.

"You are brilliant," spoke Ron with a whisper as he watched his wife and daughter adoringly. Hermione face him and smiled back. "She loves you all ready."

"That's good to know. I've loved her since I knew she existed." Added Hermione as she pulled the blanket away from the baby's face, wanting to see more of her. "Her eyes will be a pretty blue."

"All baby's eyes are blue, Hermione. You should know that," laughed Ron as he settled on the bedside.

"True, but her eyes are the same as yours. They aren't going to change. And she all ready has a bit of hair, huh? Ginger too."

"She is a lot like me," spoke Ron.

"She is."

"But I hope she acts like you."

"Oh, Ron. We won't know that until a while down the road."

"Which reminds me…we need to name her still."

"Oh, right," answered Hermione. She was surprised at how long it was taking them to decide her name. But if this might be her only child, then it had to be a perfect one.

"So any ideas?" asked Ron as he reached a hand out to let the baby grab his fingers.

Hermione watched them, father and daughter. They all ready knew each other so well in two days, making Hermione slightly jealous. But she needed to think of a name. So Hermione turned towards the window in thought, trying to find a name that would fit her and Ron's baby. Her eyes watched the clouds in hope of something coming mind, but it was just open sky. She sighed and turned her eyes to the roses that sat on her bedside table, suddenly thinking of how they got there.

"Ron, did you bring these?" she asked him as she touched a thin soft petal. Ron glanced up from their daughter, confused, until he saw Hermione holding the flower.

"Yeah. They are your favorite. Plus, that one that is smaller then the rest, do you see it? That's the one we had in our backyard before your water broke."

"Really?" asked Hermione, a sudden inspiration hitting her.

"Um hmm," hummed Ron with his attention back at their daughter.

"Rose."

"What?"

"Her name. I want it to be Rose."

Ron held his gaze with Hermione, his eyes sometimes switching to the flowers next to her. He then glanced down at their baby and leaned towards her. "Rose?" he whispered to her. The baby blinked and opened her hands up to him. Ron smiled and looked back up at Hermione, who was waiting for his vote. When she saw his smile, she knew.

"Rose Weasley," Hermione whispered to him and pulled a hand out to hug Ron, their new baby daughter snuggled safely between them.

**Well? Did you like it? I thought the way Rose gets her name should be special, so there is. And by the way, the DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 film? Totally loved it! Especially the epilogue with Ron and Hermione. So cute!**

**Next chapter will be up next weekend, and maybe I'll be able to post another before Monday, so keep a look out and review please!**


	9. Sorry!

SORRY, BUT I WAS UNABLE TO FINISH THE NEW CHAPTER DUE TO NOT HAVING A PLACE TO PLUG IN THE POWER CORD FOR MY LAPTOP AT CAMP. AND WORSE, I WILL BE GONE FOR A WHOLE TWP WEEKS! =(

ON THE UP SIDE, MY BOSS WILL LET ME USE HER COMPUTER TO WRITE THE REST OF THE CHATER AND TWO NEW ONES I PLANNED, EXCEPT SHE DOESN'T HAVE WIRELESS, SO PLEASE BEAR ME FOR NOW!


End file.
